Super Mario RPG II: Prophecy of the Seven Stars
by The Wizzard
Summary: Sequel to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Geno arrives at Bowsers Keep, and tell's him some bad news involving Star Road and Exor's Return. At that, their off to save the world again! READ & REVIEW! Includes characters from other Mario games.
1. Geno's Return

1 Part 1: Geno's Return  
  
Bowser was just about done repairing his keep, and he was getting exited about the next time he would capture Princess Toadstool. Well, Princess Toadstool is the name most of society called her. Very close friends called her "Peach." Bowser was working on a "new and improved" plan to capture her this time: "This time, it'll be different!" Bowser bellowed, "Mario won't know how to react! This time, while poor unsuspecting Toadstool is picking flowers in her little garden, I'll come in my huge flying clown thingy and garb her! Mwa, ha, ha! I'm too brilliant for my own good! Mwa, ha, ha!" As he was laughing to himself, a goomba approached him and said quietly, "Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, King Bowser, but that's what you always do." Bowser spun around and yelled "DON"T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! IT'S JUST TOO ORIGINAL FOR YOU TO HANDLE!" The Koopa King paused for a second, and thought of something to say that would be better for his ego. In a softer tone, said, "Well. I see your line of thinking, and it's not illogical. Since ALL of my plan's are so brilliant, I see how someone like you could mistake then for the same plan." The goomba turned around and started walking away. "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself under his breath.  
  
But as they were working, the whole castle suddenly darkened, with the exception of a single tiny star fluttering down to a crack in the floor. Boswer walked up to the crack, and saw the star, still fluttering downward. He watched it for about fifteen minutes, until all of a sudden, something, or someone burst through the crack, turning it into a hole. Bowser lifted his head to see what it was, but the image was out of focus. He could barely make out a brown figure with blue clothing. As he gradually saw the figure better, he realized who it was. He turned around and muttered to himself, "Please tell me I'm insane. Please tell that he hasn't come back to haunt me. Please tell me I don't have to join MARIO again!" He turned around once more, hoping to see his soldiers looking at him strangely (because of the way he was acting) instead of Geno. He saw Geno. He was about to scream like a girl, but instead, cleared his throat, realizing that his reputation was still on the line, and asked, "What is it now?! Does this have something to do with that, Star Street?" "That's "Star Road," my good friend. And yes, it is concerning it." Bowser then grabbed Geno by the collar and yelled, "This better not be a rehash of last time you came! Not every adventure gets a good sequel you know!" Geno pushed Bowser claw away and replied, " Don't worry, it's not a rehash, you DO have to join Mario again, your reputation is NOT on the line, and it is far more important than last time!" Bowser looked stunned. "Man, he's good," Bowser thought to himself, having just seen Geno answer all of the question's he was about to ask. "Well, judging by your answers, we need to go get the other guys. And you can tell me the whole story along the way." Bowser then looked back and said, "Everyone, continue to work, and Kamek is in charge until I come back!" He and Geno then left the keep, and Geno told him the story.  
  
Coming Soon: Part 2: The Prophecy. 


	2. The Prophecy

1 Part 2: The Prophecy  
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Star Boy," Bowser said. "If I wasn't, I would have kicked you out of my castle instead of helping you!" Geno and Bowser were walking down Vista Hill down to Mario's Pad, as it was the closest place where they needed to go. "No, I am not lucky," Geno said, "It was destined tom happen. You aren't in a good mood; it is just that it was fate that made you come with me. I know that from the great prophecy." The way Geno said drew Bowser in, which was an effect Geno created on purpose, so Bowser would pay attention. "What prophecy?" Bowser asked. "The Second Coming of Exor," Geno replied. Bowser jumped backward, scared out of his wits (which he obviously doesn't have) by the idea that his Keep would be destroyed again. "Don't worry. It doesn't involve your castle," Geno said in a reassuring tone. "But it DOES involve something FAR more important," Geno continued in a not-so reassuring tone. "Wishes," Geno said to Bowser, in a VERY serious tone. "Wait a minute," Bowser said, "Wishes? Are you trying to tell me that it really is a rehash, and you lured me under false pretenses?!" Geno looked at him very strangely and cocked an eyebrow. "No. That's not what I am trying to tell you. You haven't even listened to the whole story yet!" "I don't care!" Bowser yelled, "I know where this is going! And I know where I'm going too!" At that Bowser turned around and started turning back to his keep. "Good luck making it across," Geno muttered under his breath. He raised his gun-arm and aimed at the bridge. He started to work up some power, and released a huge blast of energy. Just as he planned the entire bridge was wiped out. Bowser looked down into the pit of debris where the bidge to his Keep once stood. He turned aroundin anger and yelled at Geno, "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Geno smirked and replied, "Then we should have discussed the rules BEFORE playing the game. NOW ARE WE GOING OR WHAT?" Bowser grumbled and walked back to him.  
  
As soon as Bowser got back, Geno started talking again. "Bowser," he said. "Remember two years ago, when I came to tell you, Mario, Peach, and Mallow how Star Road was destroyed and no wishes could come true until it was fixed? Well, since we fixed it, up in Star Kingdom they rewarded me by making me official royalty of the kingdom. That allowed me to update Star Road. When I did update Star Road, I made it so it still exists, and allows wishes to come true, but each piece that makes up Star Road means nothing. The true power in Star Road now lies in seven separate stars, each at different corners of the Earth. I did this so if something destroys Star Road again, the damage would be minimal. But according to the prophecy, my plan will backfire. I don't know how or when Exor will come, but it will do something that, because of the placement of the pieces, will reverse the energy of the Star Pieces from positive to negative." "So, uh," Bowser said, scratching his head, a little confused, "what does that mean?" Geno sighed and answered, "It means that, not only can wishes not be granted, the Star Road will do the EXACT OPPOSITE of what people wish for!  
  
For example, if someone wished to be rich, all of that person's money would go straight down the drain! So, we need to prevent this from happening!" Bowser, who now understood all of it said, "How, may I ask do we prevent this? I mean if we don't, EVERYONE will look down upon me, I will never kidnap Princess Toadstool, I will be a complete wimp, and Mario will completely ignore me!" Geno placed his hand on Bowser's shoulder and replied, "Calm down, calm down. Let me explain. There are six basic key- points of elvation in this world: undersea, underground, the land, Nimbus Land, Star Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Chaos. The Kingdom of Chaos is where we need to go. But the most powerful evil forces are the ones who dwell there. That's why we need to be as prepared as possible." With all the talking, Bowser and Geno didn't realize that they were already at Mario's Pad. Bowser took one look at it and said, "Gee. Mario sure has a pathetic house." Geno ignored him and walked up to the door. He raised one of his arms and started to knock.  
  
Coming Soon: Part 3: Mushroom Kingdom 


	3. Mushroom Kingdom

1 Part 3: Mushroom Kingdom  
  
As usual, no one answered. Geno knocked again, a little harder. No one answered. He knocked again, this time with his gun hand. No one answered. Geno started shooting the door down. No one answered. Meanwhile, Bowser was climbing the roof, holding a sack of bob-ombs, chomps, fireworks, and rock candy, all of which were secretly stolen from Booster's Tower. As Geno continued to shoot down the door, Bowser dropped the sack down the pipe. They heard tons of noise, and it blew out the back wall of the house. But Mario still slept through it. Geno and Bowser stopped for a second when they saw Toad come by. He walked up to the door, which now had several holes in it, and quietly knocked. Immeadiately, the door was open, and Mario was standing right there. After seeing that, Bowser (who was still on the roof) said, "I find that offensive!" Toad was hopping up and down as if he had some urgent news for Mario, because in truth, he DID have urgent news. "Mario! This. THING has been attacking the Mushroom Kingdom!" As Toad continued to jump up and down, Bowser said, "The Mushroom Kingdom is just a magnet for terror, isn't it?" As a response to Bowser's comment, Geno reached into his pocket and pulled out a floating star. "Yes. They do seem to be a magnet for terror. They've had 78 major attacks in the last year! There have been 212 attacks total!" Toad turned to Geno and said, "We don't have time for that right now! You have to get rid of this guy!" Geno put away the star and replied, "As you wish." Geno, Toad, and Mario each looked at Bowser. "FINE! Now stop staring at me!" Bowser jumped down from what was left of the house, and they all continued into Mushroom Way.  
  
At the sight of the goombas and flying koopas, Toad ran immeadiately and hid behind Bowser's shell, as it gave the most protection. Bowser smirked, and then bellowed, "POSITIONS!" Although they were wild goombas, he seemed to have a miraculous influence on them. They all ran in front of Bowser to form a straight line. The Koopa King lifted his claw, and punched the goomba in front with extreme force, which sent a shockwave through the rest of the line, which knocked all of them down. "I don't think that they are a problem any longer," Bowser said. After that, they all passed freely through Mushroom Way. When they got there, they saw what was attacking the kingdom, and they recognized it all too well: Belome. People (which were all mushrooms, of course) were running around screaming as the thing ate, spit out, and duplicated, everyone. Luckily, the doors too the palace were well sealed, so Belome could not get in. As Belome was about to swallow another man, Mario immeadiately jumped and pushed him out of the way, while shooting a Super Fireball into the beast's mouth. As he "digested" the fire, Belome turned red from the heat. Then, in an a Italian accent, he said, "MAMA MIA! That's-a spicy meat-a-ball-a!" But they oon learned that they had underestimated Belome's abilities. The hungry sewer beast turned to Mario, and spit out an evil duplicate of the fireball. It's impact sent Mario flying backward into a house. Bowser and Geno knew that there was no time left for strategy, so they had only one option: Open up a can of whoop- ass! They started to charge toward Belome, but they stopped when they heard the sound of reloading a gun from inside Belome. They stepped backward slowly, but then started to run. Just as they had expected the huge gluttonous being exploded.  
  
They both turned back to find out what it was, and where Belome was standing, there was the Mushroom Kingdom head-guard, Remus (who looked almost exactly like Toad), carrying a gun bigger then he was. "Aren't you glad that I didn't forget my bazooka today?" 


	4. Family Matters & Royal Pains

Part IV: Family Matters & Royal Pains  
  
"Very glad," Geno replied, picking the ruptured pieces of skin off his cape, completely missing the reference to when he HAD forgotten his bazooka, which he had not been around to see. Mario just fell flat on his face, much like they do in various anime cartoons when their eyes get all spirally. but that's beside the point. Remus looked around at the Kingdom, realizing how big a mess he had created, and said, "Uhhhh. I guess I'll be, ahem, cleaning this up?" No one there except Remus really cared about the mess at the time. The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom were glad to know that Belome had been destroyed (for the time being at least), and the heroes had been wondering how Belome had gained the ability to duplicate fireballs. "He wasn't this powerful before." Geno whispered to himself under his breath. Mario spun around dizzily and said, "Mama-mia!" That was apparently the ONLY thing Mario could say, as all of his communication seemed to come from body language. The Chancellor ran out of the palace jumping up and down. Thank You, Mario! You have saved us all!" Mario shook his head as to say "No," and pointed to Remus as to say, "He did it," but didn't, since he isn't really allowed to talk in this story. The Chancellor looked at him and said, "Oh," with a disappointed look on his face. He then hesitantly handed Remus the medal he was intending to give to Mario. "Wait!" Bowser perked up suddenly. "Why did we come here?" Mario and Geno both fell on their faces again, both because of Bowser's stupidity and because they realized that they also forgot. "You came here to destroy what's-his-name," Toad politely answered, "Which you didn't, I might add."  
  
Bowser glared at him and said, "You don't make comments like that in the presence of us. ESPECIALLLY when I'm the leader." Geno rolled his eyes, but the Chancellor realized something important. "Wait! Why are you three banded together again anyway?" Geno, Mario, and Bowser stepped up. "Well," Geno started, "Our problem now is essentially dealing with the same, ahem, "stuff" as when you me last." Mario physically demonstrated by forming himself into a star, and the Chancellor understood. "This time," Bowser continued, "When you wish for something, instead of it not coming true, it will be like it's coming true, except backwards, like in a bad way." "Opposite, Bowser," Geno whispered. "I knew that," he said. "I was just putting it into simpler terms." Everyone rolled they're eyes, except for Mario, who fell face first one the ground, because he has to make more "distinct" physical motions, and it's a rule that while he's not fighting, he has to fall face first as often as possible. "And besides," Geno continued. "You left out a considerable amount of the story. So." Bowser cupped his claw over Geno's mouth and yelled. "No way am I gonna let YOU tell the story! You're gonna take five hours trying to get in every single little detail, and they'll fall asleep anyway, making everything you said completely useless! That's why I am going to tell them (in a "condensed" version).  
  
So, it all starts when some guy in whatever place Geno lives promotes him for saving the world. Geno makes it so Star Boulevard or whatever can't be destroyed. But then Geno finds out that he screwed up big time, and Exor, that big sword dude, is gonna come back without Smithy and reverse the Stars' power and make it so whenever you wish for something, only the, uh. opposite will come true! For example." Mario started once again with his overzealous physical motions, and depicted a man with a thought bubble over his head (so what if everyone can see Mario's thoughts) showing himself being covered with money. He then shifted, turning into a man covered in rags, who is apparently very hungry. This of course meant that a man who wants to be rich would be stricken with poverty. However, this needed no further explanation, since everyone knew what he was talking about anyway. "Well that's not very good," the Chancellor said in response to all of what Bowser had just said. "I assume that you are going to continue "wrangling" members for your little club, so to speak, just like you did, ahem, last time."  
  
"That's why I'm coming, too," they all heard come from the back of the room. It was a feminine voice, and everyone knew almost immediately whom it was the voice belonged to. It was Princess (soon to be Queen) Toadstool, or Peach, as she preferred to be called by her close friends. "I'm coming no matter what anyone says. It is my duty as Princess to make sure everyone in my kingdom is happy (being that I have no other real political value), and that obviously isn't going to happen if the Stars can't grant wishes properly!" Everyone (okay, a very small minority) stared in awe, both meaning fear and amazement, because they didn't know what they were going to do without their beloved Princess. The Chancellor, and many of the people of the kingdom still weren't aware of the fact that Peach had left thee Kingdom with Mario before, to do almost the exact same thing, so naturally, they were appalled at the idea of her leaving now. "Princess,' the Chancellor said, "You can't LEAVE. You have a kingdom! Hundreds of people who all look up to you for wisdom, knowledge, happiness, and the newest trends in fashion! People will be utterly hopeless and devoid of stylish clothing!" Obviously the Princess disobeyed what she was being told, and demanded that she go with them, and of course, the argument ended in her favor, with a single statement: "Fine. If you don't want to grow up to be beautiful. rich. famous. happy. or any of those things, that's fine with me.' That convinced everyone that the Princess should go, even though they were still all temporarily sad that she would be gone for quite some time doing who-knows-what. Toad spoke up: "I'm going too! Where the Princess goes, I go!" The Chancellor was appalled. Not so much in anger, but more in a mix of fear, confusion, and anguish. "B-but we need you for important political issues!" Toad folded his arms and looked into the Chancellor's eyes: "You know as well as anyone here that nothing political ever happens here. People just do whatever they want, and hopefully, whatever they want isn't bad. And besides, no one cares if you just barge into someone else's house (no one ever does in these RPGs). There is no law, no punishment, no big important decisions, and no reason why I shouldn't leave." Remus handed him a spare bazooka he had in his closet, and the group left the kingdom without saying anything else. 


End file.
